Photograph
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: 20. Semtember 2005 Länge: 4:19 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB0DU4DoPP4 Englischer Lyrics Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? And this is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew we ever went without The second floor is hard for sneakin' out And this is where I went to school Most of the time had better things to do Criminal record says I broke in twice I must've done it half a dozen times I wonder if it's too late Should I go back and try to graduate? Life's better now than it was back then If I was them, I wouldn't let me in Oh oh oh Oh god I, I Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Goodbye Remember the old arcade Blew every dollar that we ever made The cops hated us hangin' out They say somebody went and burned it down We used to listen to the radio And sing along with every song we'd know We said someday we'd find out how it feels To sing to more than just the steering wheel Kim's the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed She's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her since God knows when Oh oh oh Oh god I, I Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye I miss that town I miss their faces You can't erase You can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it If I could relive those days I know the one thing that would never change Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it It's time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh Every time I do it makes me... Deutscher Lyrics Schau dir nur mal das Foto hier an, ich muss jedesmal lachen, wenn ich es sehe. Unsere Augen ... ganz rot vom Blitzlicht! Und was zum Teufel ist das da auf Joeys Kopf? Und hier ... da bin ich aufgewachsen. Ich glaube, der neue Besitzer hat das Haus inzwischen renovieren lassen. Hab sowieso nie kapiert, wie wir es damals so lange dort aushalten konnten. Ich weiß nur noch, dass es verdammt schwer war, nachts mal heimlich aus dem zweiten Stock abzuhauen! Und schau: Hier bin ich zur Schule gegangen. Aber ehrlich gesagt: Die meiste Zeit hatte ich was Besseres zu tun. In meinem Strafregister steht, sie hätten mich bei zwei Einbrüchen erwischt. Dabei waren es mindestens ein halbes Dutzend! Würde ja gerne mal wissen, ob ich meinen Schulabschluss vielleicht noch nachholen könnte! Andererseits, das Leben, dass ich heute führe, ist ja gar nicht so schlecht. Und wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich es auch gar nicht erst darauf ankommen lassen. Früher haben wir immer zusammen Radio gehört, und bei jedem Lied, das wir kannten, haben wir laut mitgesungen. Eines Tages, haben wir immer gesagt, werden wir schon wissen wie es ist, statt einen einfachen Besenstiel einen richtigen Mikrofonständer in der Hand zu halten. Hier schau, das ist Kim, das erste Mädchen, mein erster Kuss. Ich war damals so nervös, dass ich fast ihre Lippen nicht getroffen hätte. Inzwischen hat sie schon eine ganze Horde Kinder und ich hab sie schon wer weiß wie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich kann’s kaum glauben, aber irgendwie vermisse ich diese Stadt. Denn auch wenn es mir immer schwer fiel dort zu bleiben, einfach so abzuhauen war auch nicht gerade einfach! Trotzdem ... ich glaub‘, wenn ich heute noch mal die Wahl hätte, würde ich alles nochmal genauso machen! Sind ´ne ganze Menge Erinnerungen, die so hochkommen, wenn ich hier so auf dem Schalfzimmerboden in meinem Fotoalbum rumblättere, hier zum Beispiel das Foto von ´nem Freund, das ich schon so lange gesucht habe, Na ja, aber auch wenn’s schwer fällt, ich denke es wird so langsam doch mal Zeit die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Hmmm, schau nur ... das Foto, jedesmal, wenn ich es sehe, muss ich lachen. Ja, es stimmt schon, jedesmal, wenn ich es sehe, dann muss ich ... Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Englisch Kategorie:Songs